Reality
by anne-nime
Summary: A screwed up storyb of John Marren's dream


I wrote this fiction as a material for a Cognitive Psychology Experiment. I disguised it under a different name and claimed that it came from the internet for reasons I can't tell anyone… Posted it so as to have evidence that I wrote it J There's not much of the characters of the comic (Sorry!) Just at the end… so you might be disappointed…

Please Read and Review J

Italics - thoughts

Reality  

                John inspected the expanse of his surroundings; to the left, were colorful butterflies and flying schools of fish. To his right, there were heroes who were fighting battles, each party never letting the other get the opportunity for an opening. The **losers of the battle were bound to the wrist, with manacles attached to posts at either side of the victim.  There was Athena, laughing her head off with Socrates' words, **two bears playing patticake**, seated in front of each other and clapping. Peter Pan was nearby, teaching Woompa Loompas how to fly away from Willy Wonka's forced labor. He stared at the colors and forms of Monet and Renoir dancing side by side in the yellow fields of Van Gogh. He was mesmerized, yet something about the surreal irked him - that prickly sensation on the back of his neck – that nagged him back to think straight. He looked forward, and saw a path leading him to the castle of Things Of Great Importance, which will eventually lead him to the Corporate World Of Reality. **

Eagerly, he breaks into a run: _I can't waste time here, he thought. __I must get back to the minding about my More Important Stuff, and start on working on those Papers That Held Important Figures, and other papers that were like… um, a slumbook… where you let your friends sign…_

                _Wait, what am I talking about? The adult was surprised. Am I starting to sound like a kid? Is this some sort of a joke? He panicked. "What's going on? Where am I?" No answer. Then, almost instantly, his worries were forgotten, and he reverts back to his child-self. "Well then," he concludes. "I must go back home because of… uh… something, and take the Yellow brick Road and reach the castle of Things of… What are those things again? I forgot… oh well, maybe I should follow this path instead." And so, John Marren followed the path and skipped down the brick road as if it was required to skip on the Yellow brick road, humming as he passes by the roses him._

                After a few hours of walking, he finds the end of the brick trail, but no castle. Nearby he spotted the Mad Hatter, Napoleon, the Queen Elizabeth II and **Sen no Rikyu gathered under a tree that bore different kinds of food: there were cupcakes, ham, sherbet, apple pies, and root beer floats. The three were having a tea ceremony of some sort. He approached the group to ask for directions.**

"Hurry it up with the tea, I beg you!" cried the impatient Mad Hatter. "the Emperor's already dropping back to sleep.

"No I'm not…" droopy-eyed Napoleon retorted. "Just hurry it up with the tea, will you?"

The tea master ignored his audience. Amateurs… 

"Excuse me.." John asked politely. "But could you tell me how to get to… um…" he paused to think about what he was suppose to find.

"What is it?" the queen asked in a shrill voice. "If you'd dare to ask, you should know what you're asking about, right?!  You should know that!" she lectured.

Suddenly, John went back to his sense, to his Real Self. It started to emerge for a second, who managed to holler "HOME!" to the haughty queen's face.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" the Mad Hatter smiled. He takes the confused John, who completely reverts back to his Real Self and spreads his arms. "This is Home!" he beamed. 

"No… I mean… that castle…" John points to the towering structure a little distant from where they are. "That."

"Oh… you mean the Dream King's Castle… hmmmmm" he fishes into his pockets, and pulled out its contents: a few coins, some As deprived from workaholic students, mushiness of bondings, and a teacup where the **dormouse** slept soundly. "Ohhhh… poor thing…" he said, stroking the rodent, who is a bit different from regular dormice: this one has long claws, and fangs dripping with drool. The Mad Hatter thrusts the teacup to John. "You'll need that." John blinks at the Hatter… "I don't understand…" he said. "Ah, Johny-boy, you were so much fun back when you weren't making sense! You made a lot of sense then!" Then the Hatter takes a whistle and blows into it.  It was a sort of a silent whistle that after waiting for a couple of minutes, summoned an awesome black stallion. "Hop onto her lad…" the Hatter smiled. "She will take you there." John thanked the Mad Hatter, and left the odd party, still waiting for the very slow tea service.

The black horse galloped through the woods. Before John could say, _Oh my -, the **horse** slowed down and paraded on the Yellow brick road. They stopped in front of the doorway, and John went down from the beast. John, then proceeded with caution towards the throne room. Inside, he sees a magnificent throne, where a being sits, his skin as pale as snow, and hair as black as the night. "Hi" he says to the dream king. "Can you tell me how to get back home?" The king seemed unresponsive, then, stands up, sighs and goes closer to John Marren. "Humans… You really like to hurt yourself…" His snow-white hands takes the creepy dormouse from John's teacup, then says "Wake up" as he held the dormouse to John's hand. John screams as the pain was inflicted._

And then he realizes, that he's back to a much more painful experience… back to Reality.


End file.
